


if you won't do it, i will.

by Marchessah



Series: chanbaek idol x music producer au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Music Producer Park Chanyeol, Music Video: Hey Mama (EXO-CBX)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchessah/pseuds/Marchessah
Summary: a prelude to "i just wanted to hear your voice"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: chanbaek idol x music producer au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	if you won't do it, i will.

"oh my god, jongdae! chanyeol is here," squealed baekhyun gripping onto the arm of his unfortunate group member. 

baekhyun listened to almost every single song the taller produced ever since he found out the man was a co-writer of their debut song, ‘hey mama!’, 2 years ago. to baekhyun’s disappointment, chanyeol was not on sm's payroll and instead, had his own music studio, Studio NNG. hence, it was rare that chanyeol got involved in the composition of any of their songs. but when he was, baekhyun would be over the moon because he would be able to spend hours in chanyeol's studio, watching the man work his magic. chanyeol had a gift for making anything sound beautiful and baekhyun admired that about him. it didnt help baekhyun's poor heart that chanyeol's low baritone voice (read: heaven on earth) complimented baekhyun's pretty well. 

baekhyun never tried to engage in any informal conversation with the taller. he always tried to maintain a certain level of professionalism ever since cbx started gaining massive popularity. as their songs climbed the charts in korea and internationally, the cbx members' actions were always under close scrutiny by their company and the public. however, this didn’t stop baekhyun from feeling the urge to talk to chanyeol within the confines of the giant’s studio. but junmyeon's nagging voice in his head coupled with his shy personality never allowed him to strike up a conversation with chanyeol. 

the taller, unlike baekhyun, did not have the added pressure of maintaining his image for the public as his work hid behind his producer name, ‘loey’. he always wondered why he could never talk to baekhyun like he could with jongdae and xiumin. _'maybe he doesnt like me...’_ chanyeol would always wonder when baekhyun replies his questions with less than 5 words before continuing to fidgeting with whatever he was holding. 

"baekhyun, i swear to god. you've known the man for almost 2 years and it's not as if you guys are strangers. ask him out, you dumbass," jongdae nudged baekhyun lightly despite feeling the urge to smack baekhyun across the face for gripping his arm too hard. 

baekhyun sighed. it wasn’t the first time he’s heard jongdae urge him to take the leap of faith. "i don’t know," gaze shifted to his shoes, "he might be busy." baekhyun reasoned, yet again avoiding asking chanyeol out. 

"honestly baekhyun, secretly crushing on the man will only make you more and more of a creep if you dont do anything about it," jongdae added, hoping his obviously fallacious reasoning would motivate baekhyun to do something about his obsession with the music producer. with one last annoyed look towards baekhyun sitting and pretending he heard nothing, jongdae exclaimed, **"if you wont do it, i will!"**

jongdae was never good at controlling his volume, even around strangers. unsurprisingly, the conversation drifted to chanyeol's ears and he couldnt help but turn his head towards the duo. with a little jog, chanyeol said, "do what?"

the velvety voice made its way into baekhyun's ears, making him jump to his feet immediately, blush spreading across his cheeks. "uh, n-nothing. just s-some dumb game me and jongd-"

"go out with baekhyun!!" jongdae interjected. baekhyun's eyes grew wide and he held back to urge to kick the male in the shin. 

"sure, what time are you free, baek?" chanyeol asked nonchalantly, as if the previous two sentences were not weird at all. "actually, i know you are free for the rest of the night. i was just talking to junmyeon hyung and he mentioned you guys are done for the day," the taller added with a tiny shrug.

jongdae managed to slip away and baekhyun cursed under his breath, upset that the brunette left him in this situation alone. "erm, i dont think that’s a good idea with the paparazzi and all around the area. and not to mention all the things you need to do, i wouldnt want to waste your ti-" 

"listen baek, if you aren’t too fond of me, you can just tell me. dont need to make excuses, i’m not that weak," chanyeol said. it was far from the truth, baekhyun couldn’t come close to disliking the man. it came as a surprise that chanyeol felt that way.

"i like you." baekhyun croaked, hanging low, ashamed that he made chanyeol think he was hated. baekhyun was way too forward about all this and he knew their perfect working relationship could end right then. 

grabbing baekhyun by the arm and pulling him close to cover his silver haired head with chanyeol's cap, he added "same. so how about the pizza palace. ive been dying to get a slice of their new flavour..."

baekhyun almost missed the mini confession from the taller, shocked at how well chanyeol was dealing with the situation. at the same time baekhyun was relieved the giant didnt make a big deal out of it. god knows the smaller would have dropped dead from embarrassment. 

the two escaped from the building, baekhyun trailing behind the taller as chanyeol led to the basement where chanyeol’s car was parked. baekhyun silently thanked the gods for convincing chanyeol to get tinted windows or else there was no way his fans wouldn’t recognise him even with chanyeol’s hat on. 

for once, it wasnt awkward between them. and it stayed that way throughout their impromptu date. luckily, the duo managed to dodge big crowds as it was nearing midnight. after several slices and a scoop of ice cream, they two decided it was best to head home. (not that 3am wasn’t late, they were just too tired to do anything else.)

"baekhyun," chanyeol started as baekhyun opened the car door when they reached the smaller's dorm. "i knew about your feelings towards me for a while now. jongdae doesnt really have a small mouth" he continued sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. 

"i just wanted you to know that, if you'd like, we could take it slow and see where this goes from here because i feel the same way towards you" chanyeol took baekhyun’s hands and looked him in the eye while placing a gentle kiss on it. 

baekhyun blushed at the gentleman before him and replied, "id like that. thank you, chanyeol, for tonight." he smiled before impulsively deciding to lean into the tallers cheek, placing a kiss before hurrying out of the car to his dorm.

his heart was still pounding as he laid in his bed, replaying the exchange moments ago. 

_ping_

"you missed, my mouth was a little more to your right ;)" 

_ping_

"dont stress, practice makes perfect. see you tomorrow at the studio ;)"

baekhyun held his phone to his chest and sighed in content, 'what a life'.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this au way too much, pls don't come @ me thanks.


End file.
